


Say My Name

by yoshitsune



Series: Floating World [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Crossdressing, Deception, Implied Underage, M/M, Pre-Canon, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The easiest way to get into Sindbad's bed and stay there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

Judar left his slippers at the balcony doorway. The guards stationed around the large divided area of the king's apartment were nothing to his mirror magic. In an alcove just outside the sleeping chamber, Judar hurriedly undressed, fumbling with the toggles of his jacket. Underneath he wore nothing but his loincloth, which he had tied tightly.  
  
He already had a bundle of ready clothing he'd borrowed from the expansive wardrobe of a palace lady--finest embroidered silk and velvet. Long open-shouldered sleeves hid the bands around his forearms, and a high choker necklace of gold scales and pearls hid his collar. Judar untied the braid he'd set after bathing, and arranged his long thick tresses over his shoulders, and over the flatness of his chest. Unfortunately none of the bodices had fit him without making plain his lack of breasts.   
  
For a while Judar had considered extending the mirror glamour to take the form of one of Sindbad's favourite concubines, to more easily have his trust and affection. However, Judar couldn't reconcile his pride with that idea. The challenge too, of claiming Sindbad without magic, excited him.  
  
Sindbad was sleeping alone, a relief, though it wouldn't have been much of an obstacle if he weren't. Judar's heart pounded to see him like this, so close, so unguarded. His movements up the bed made the thin sheet slip to Sindbad's naked waist. As usual, he slept without clothing or metal vessels, and Judar smirked.  
  
Judar lay down beside Sindbad, head pillowed by one of the king's sprawled arms. Sindbad breathed lightly, still deep asleep. Light summer freckles blended into his skin, over cheeks and arms regularly exposed to sun. Judar lightly pushed a finger at Sindbad's relaxed lips. The scent of alcohol was strong. He trailed his finger down, along the jaw, soft throat, fine collarbones.   
  
Sindbad twitched a little, frowning for a second. Judar silently giggled at how Sindbad might squirm at his touches if he were awake.  
  
At this time of morning the main palace was still hushed, especially around the king's apartments, and there was nothing else to disturb Sindbad's sleep. All the better for Judar to continue playing at waking him slowly. He laid his hand on Sindbad's smooth chest, warm under his palm, and felt the light pulse of his heart. Beside his hand, a pricked nipple caught his attention. He circled it with a fingertip, imagined Sindbad watching him, and wanting him.  
  
Curious of what he had seen while spying on Sindbad, Judar skimmed his hand lower, prodding soft belly, and flicking over the coarse hairs trailing below his belly button. He saw a twitch of a reaction in Sindbad's groin, still obscured by the thin bedsheet. He touched, feeling it firming, growing in his hand. Judar turned his gaze back to Sindbad's face, smirking to himself, watching closely for his unconscious reactions--twitching, shivering, an occasional whiny groan.  
  
Emboldened by his need for attention, Judar kissed Sindbad, willing him to wake.  
  
Sindbad rolled partly onto his back, and Judar followed, perching hands on his chest. Sindbad grumbled something incoherent, and pushed Judar away, but Judar remained insistent, tentative kisses turning full and greedy.  
  
'Hey--' Sindbad gasped, and without thought Judar stopped further words with the press of his lips. In the next moment Sindbad lifted his arms and flipped Judar over on to the mattress by his shoulders. Judar gasped and grinned, though Sindbad scowled down at him with groggy confusion.  
  
'Oh Lord never let me drink again.' Sindbad groaned and with his hands held to his head, rolled to the side. He lay still except for his rough breathing. Judar smothered his laughter in a cushion before he managed to calm down. He leaned closer to Sindbad's head, and reached out his open hands, channeling gentle healing magic.  
  
Sindbad began to stir again. 'Water... please, water.'  
  
Judar stared for a moment at this pathetic sight, and then he glanced around the spacious room. Soon he found a side cabinet that was covered in various bottles, decanters, and crystal glasses. A jug of what looked like it could be water sat to one side, and he jumped up to check. Up wafted a fresh scent of citrus blossoms, honey, and lemon tang. He carried a glass of it along with a sprig of mint to Sindbad. After draining the full glass in long gulps, Sindbad chewed the mint leaves.  
  
When he finally looked Judar over, he smiled--a kind, pleasant smile Judar had never seen for himself.  
  
'Thank you. You're a treasure who even thinks to cure my headache, and I can't even recall your name. Are you a new arrival?'  
  
Judar nodded, and making sure to keep his voice soft, barely above a whisper, he said, 'Yes, your majesty.' It felt so strange to say that without being mocking that he almost giggled.  
  
Sindbad smiled with bright eyes. 'As expected of my scouts, you're gorgeous, but it looks like you could do with some good meals.' He put his hand on Judar's waist, and Judar started. 'And will you tell me your name, sweet one?'  
  
'I... Yasmin, my lord.'  
  
'Well then, sweet Yasmin, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope I didn't bother you last night while I was drunk. I'm afraid I've lost my memories again...' His smile faltered, and Judar reached out without thinking, and cupped his cheek.  
  
Sindbad looked a little startled by the touch, but quickly covered Judar's hand with his own.  
  
'I wasn't there,' Judar said.  
  
'Oh, good, good, I'm glad you weren't.' Sindbad laughed, grinning unselfconsciously again. 'I bet Ja'far made sure I didn't drag any of the ladies to bed before I passed out.' He turned his face and kissed Judar's wrist before letting their hands drop to his knee, Judar's still held loosely in his.  
  
'You're quite forward for a little slip of a girl. Waking me with such passionate kisses. Not that I mind. Come sit.'  
  
Judar settled beside Sindbad, wriggling so that their thighs touched.  
  
'Your hands are soft and unused to labour. From this I would bet you spend more time in the salon than the training yard.' With his free hand Sindbad stroked slow circles over the expanse of Judar's back through the side gap in his top. 'And yet, your back is slim and strong. Do magicians train their bodies well where you are from?'  
  
Judar laughed. 'My king is so perceptive.'  
  
'And what brought you to my bed this morning? I'm not used to waking like this. If I wake with company, we're usually too wrung out to start again so soon. But thanks to your gentle care I'm in quite a good mood now, though still rather tired.'  
  
'It would please me to know you better,' Judar said, low and vibrant, tipping his face suggestively.  
  
'I see,' Sindbad said. He gave Judar a short kiss, and then said, 'but now that you are part of my household, you shouldn't feel any pressure to hurry these things. We will grow to know each other better in time.'  
  
Judar pouted and gripped Sindbad's shoulders. 'I'm here because I have admired you for the longest time, King Sindbad. Truly, I wonder: is it a dream that I am here at your side?' He sighed and lowered his gaze. 'I know this forward and selfish personality makes me unfavourable, but all of this longing… I don't want to leave you again without a taste of what the future may hold.'  
  
Sindbad watched him steadily, confident and compassionate down to the way he gathered Judar's hands in his. 'Hush, no-one is leaving, my Yasmin.'  
  
Judar blinked at him, breath hitching and unsettled before he found his veneer again. 'Hold me,' he whispered, falling closer to Sindbad's chest and managing to slide his body onto Sindbad's lap most naturally. Sindbad embraced him.  
  
'I must admit I am weaker with every minute I hold you,' Sindbad said. 'But you're young, are you…?'  
  
'I'm quite capable. And rumours of your prowess have made me only more curious and eager to know you myself.'  
  
Sindbad looked shocked, then he laughed helplessly. 'My reputation really does precede me.'  
  
'Certainly,' Judar said. 'Sindbad of the Seven Seas, hero of the seven-span sword.'  
  
Sindbad laughed even louder. 'Are you serious? That's ridiculous. Why haven't I heard that one before?'  
  
'Your people respect you greatly.'  
  
'Is that the reason? I'm not sure, but I'll take your sweet words.'  
  
'My hero, if you like my sweet words and gentle care, then let me take care of this too.' Judar rolled his hips slowly, arse pressed on Sindbad's crotch over the swath of sheet. 'If you like my forwardness, lie back and let me show what else I can do, your majesty,' Judar purred.  
  
'Yes,' Sindbad breathed, nudging his hips forward. 'I'm so relieved my scouts took my hints to heart and found me such a girl as you.'  
  
Judar chuckled. 'Now, now, I wonder if it's bad luck to say such things before you have even tasted me?'


End file.
